For Kids and Country
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: 5 years after first year first curse and Cassy's still got problems ranging from a mild jelousy to the threat of Scourge's return will our brave king make it out alright or will Kero and Rika have to take his place? Review if you want the next chapter!
1. 5 years later

The day came

5 years later

Royal Palace of Anti-Mobius

Cassy's POV

"Kero! Rika!" I called. Those two had been causing more trouble than I ever had pulling pranks and teasing everyone in the palace. At my call, however they appeared almost instantly.

"Yes daddy?" They both asked at the same time.

"Your uncle Manik's gonna be here soon to pick you up so double check you have everything packed for the tour alright?" They nodded and ran off. Invidia smiled.

"How do you get them to do that?"

"Talent..."

"Yeah...sure...just like you got Manik to do another tour."

"It's free babysitting."

"Casanova!" She gave me a shocked look. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm kidding...you know the twins have wanted to see the world."

"Yeah...you sure it's safe?"

"With Manik? Invidia nothing bad will happen."

"Yeah...it's just...I worry...I mean if Naugus got out of the void..."She trailed off.

"I have guards posted at every entrance and exit to the void if he was going to come back we'd know."

"Maybe..."

"Just chill...If there was any chance of danger the twins wouldn't be going anywhere."

"He's right Invidia." A black hedgehog with pink streaks dropped from a balcony. I sighed.

"How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop Ashura?" I asked.

"Since you were 7 and talked to yourself." She answered. Just then, Rika and Kero came running down the hall pulling a huge suitcase with wheels. They stopped in front of me with big smiles on their faces.

"We're ready." They said cheerfully. Invidia gave them each a kiss on the forehead to which they replied. "Mom no PDA's!" (A/N that means public display of affection.) I smiled.

"Be good you two if you don't I've given your uncle permission to leave you in a ditch somewhere."

"Not that I'd actually do that." Manik entered. The twins quickly wrapped themselves around his legs shouting "Uncle Manik!" about a million times a minute. I felt a little disappointed that the twins were much more excited to do stuff with Manik than with me. Invidia assured me it was because they didn't see him everyday and the time spent with him was a luxury, I personally blamed it of my genetics, maybe I was never meant to be a father certainly not a good one at least.

"So everything packed?" Manik asked. Kero nodded. Rika had already moved the case to the tour bus and both of them were tugging on his arms to leave. A quick "Good-bye" and I watched as the tour bus and my children drove out of sight. Little did I know it would be the last time I'd see them.

Yay! I continued! This is going to be the last book just so everyone knows. After I get this done, I'll be working on "My Sonic Love Collection" So read that and request couples for me all right? Oh and speaking of this story...REVIEW if you want another chapter.


	2. Zone of Silence

The day came

Zone of Silence

Scourge's POV

_Failure...that is what I am now. I am surrounded by the greatest villains of both Anti and regular Mobius. To them I must be a joke. Who am I kidding I am a joke. I should've killed that pathetic heir of mine while I had the chance. CURSE YOU CASANOVA! I'LL GET MY REVENGE SOON! _I felt a whirlpool effect and smiled. _Perhaps sooner than I thought..._I entered the whirlpool eagerly awaiting release from this hell.


	3. Cassy's plan

The day came

Anti-Mobius Royal Palace

Throne room

Cassy's POV

"What do you mean he's escaped?!" I exclaimed. Ashura's ears folded against her head at the higher volume.

"Apparently a zone glitch happened and your father found an escape portal."

"Shit..." I mumbled. Invidia sighed.

"You're sure he's on Anti-Mobius Ashura?" She asked the former assassin who nodded.

"We know he's here but where we don't know." I looked at Invidia.

"Think you could handle a week or so without me?" I asked her. She nodded but her face was worried.

"Don't go after him Casanova." She warned. Ashura nodded.

"It's too dangerous staying here would- - -"I cut her off.

"Staying here would make it easier for him to set a trap. I can handle myself."

"Cassy...I really don't think it's a good idea..."

"It's not but it's all I can think of right now. Contact Manik and tell him to take the twins to Knothole, they'll be safe there."

"And if he makes plans to join you?"

"Tell him that it'll be best if I go alone, he'll understand."

"But I don't, Cassy how can you be sure Scourge isn't planning for you to come alone?"

"Trust me coming alone is exactly what he wants me to do"

"But..."She started.

"Invidia we both know only I can fight him."

"Cassy...no offence but he's gonna kill ya" Ashura told me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he does...but either way I can still stop him..." I stood up and left, I knew I wouldn't be walking away from this.


	4. late night good bye

The day came

Semi- detailed Lemon Alert!

Later that night

Royal palace

Royal bedchamber

Cassy's POV

I had packed everything I was going to need. Invidia sat on the bed her eyes into almost a glare. "I don't see why you have to go…,"She told me.

"'Vidia please don't do this…"

"Do what am I not aloud to worry about you?"

"I'll be…"

"Don't say fine. I already know you have no plans of coming back."

"Nothing gets past you huh?" I kissed her. She pulled away.

"Why won't take Manik with you? Why are you even going at Cassy!" She exclaimed as I pushed her down with a kiss. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as I kissed her neck.

"Cassy…" She moaned. I looked down into her eyes.

"You wanted to know why I'm going Invidia." I asked unbuttoning the first few buttons on her nightdress. "I'm going because I love you. I don't want you to get hurt again. You understand?"

"I understand…"She nodded as I slipped the sleeves of her nightgown off her shoulders. Exposing her shoulders and a hint of her chest. Undoing more buttons, I eventually rid her of the covering she had been wearing. I kissed her again moving my hand around her back to unclip her bra. It soon joined the rest of her clothes (and a few minutes later mine as well) on the floor. "I love you too Casanova…so if this will be our last time…make it last…"She whispered in my ear. I nodded and entered her. She cried out a few minutes later as I released. Lying back onto the pillows, she rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you Invidia." I said kissing her forehead before we both fell asleep.

Yep…that was as close as I'll ever get to write a true lemon. I hope you all enjoyed it next chapter is on its way so REVIEW!


	5. Battle

The day came

Outskirts of Palace city

Early morning

Cassy's POV

Leaving Invidia that morning was the hardest thing I had ever done. It was for everyone's safety but knowing I wouldn't be coming back to her was more than I wanted to think about. I needed to concentrate on finding my…on finding Scourge. Father wasn't something I was ever going to call him again. There are a couple things I wanted to call him but I bit my tongue. The locater pendent I had didn't seem to be working well but at least I had only about an Acre to search for him and if I knew him as well as I do he already knows I'm here. I saw a shadow pass behind me. I turned and saw him.

"You really are a fool," He said. "Coming alone knowing there is no way you can beat me."

"We'll see…"

"Poor Invidia…What I do to destroy you will be nothing compared to what I'll do with her."

"You'll never get the chance." I told him. He smiled.

"Manik's right you do act just like me." Crack! Sorry but I couldn't let that slide. My foot had already broken his jaw before any self-control stepped in.

"So that's the way you want it? Sorry not my style. Eclipse light!" He shouted aiming a glowing ball of green fire at me. I dodged.

"Emerald flare!" I said launching my own attack. It hit his arm. He growled and pined me against a tree. I twisted trying to free myself. He laughed at my attempt.

"Face it dear son of mine you are going to die here you are going to die here because I am going to kill you here and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He stabbed my chest with a dagger as a last attempt to get free I gave a hard blow to the side of his neck braking it and killing him instantly.

"Ahh…" I screamed as the pain started to affect me more. My version was getting blurry and I knew precious time was running out. I suddenly felt someone pick me up. I looked around seeing a patch of blue fur I relaxed.

"Manik…"I said wincing.

"Don't worry bro…you'll be alright…I'll get you to a hospital and you'll be just fine…" I shook my head.

"No…I won't Manik…I already know there's nothing they can do…just take me to Invidia and the twins."

"Cassy I…"

"Please Manik…" It wasn't quite begging but it was close enough. I felt him nod and he rushed me to where my family was.

As Manik laid me down, I felt another set of arms wrap around me.

"I told you not to go alone…" Invidia said. My eyes focused a little more. I could see she was crying. I lifted my hand to her cheek pulling her face closer to mine. Kissing her.

Her tears still dropped down.

"Daddy hurt…" I heard the twins say. I pulled back from my kiss with Invidia as Rika and Kero wrapped their little arms around me.

"You two behave alright? Don't give your mom any trouble. I won't be there to talk her out of grounding you. "

"We'll be good," They promised. I looked up at Manik.

"Take care of them for me," I said. He nodded.

"I will."

"Good…" I held on to Invidia's hand. "Good bye…" I said as I closed my eyes for the last few minutes of my life I was happy surrounded by love and now it was time for me to go…

WAHHHH! "Sniffle" Sorry Cassy was just my best fan character and now he's dead…so yeah I'm gonna make an epilogue but this is like THE END no more stories in this series. You want more Cassy go read street runner he's in there now. So I'll get that epilogue done ….REVIEW!


End file.
